


Momentary Distractions

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheering Up, Conversations, F/M, Hotels, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Past Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh, Roleplay Logs, Sad Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of Khan's facetwins arrives in New Orleans shortly after McCoy and Molly begin dating, Molly decides she needs a change of scenery and the two of them decide to stay in a hotel for the evening. While Molly feels rather conflicted about things, McCoy does his best to convince Molly that no matter how she feels, he isn't going to love her any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is an actual log I was asked to write by **sideofrawr** for a thing we did in the game that we backdated to Friday, when we had the arrival of Martin Crieff in game, which Molly didn't take very well. Chances are I'll post this in the game itself soonish, but it works for the fic series, too.

Even after the teasing and banter with Leonard, as soon as she had logged off the boards she’d gone back to a slight…she didn’t know what. She’d only been taking a momentary break between autopsies to try and rub the soreness out of her neck and just see what John, Jemma and Leonard had to say about the meeting when she’d seen the all too familiar face. At first she hadn’t even thought about herself; she’d thought about John, since John was speaking to him. And while she talked to John, that was when it had hit her just how much turmoil it was causing to see that face again.

That face that, up until today, she could easily avoid by turning a page or turning off the telly or looking away.

A face that, now, she may have to run into in person and see up close and personally.

And she knew that, really, it wasn’t Sherlock and it certainly wasn’t Khan. The man was much more pleasant than either of those men, not to mention he looked, age wise, like Sherlock had when she’d first met him and he was a ginger to boot. So it helped, a bit.

But she knew it was going to be hard.

And she hated the fact that seeing that man’s face made her think of Khan. She’d done that less and less over the last few weeks, and almost not at all since she’d discovered that Leonard felt the same way about her that she did towards him. She’d spent the last week being completely and utterly happy. Blissfully happy, even. And now it felt as though a dark cloud was settling over that, even though Leonard said he understood, that he knew she had loved Khan and would always miss him most likely. He didn’t deserve that. He deserved better than that, he did. He deserved better than her.

But he wanted her, wholeheartedly, and she needed to remember that.

She made her way into the lobby of the Royal Sonesta New Orleans. She spotted him right away and she felt her heart lighten a little. That made her feel better, at least, that just the sight of him made her feel _better_. He had a takeaway sack from Alberto’s next to him and he stood up when she got closer. “Didn’t head up to the suite yet,” he said. “Figured since it’s the Honeymoon Suite we should go up together.”

She gave him a small smile and when she got close enough he pulled her in for a kiss. She loved the fact that he didn’t give a damn about his reputation as a grump as far as she was concerned, she decided as she put her hands on his chest and kissed him back, enjoying it. That was one of the major differences between him and Khan. While they were both affectionate and caring towards her, Khan was always loathe to show it in public unless they were around close friends, or unless they were around James, in which case he did it with a certain kind of relish. Leonard simply didn’t care _who_ was around. If he wanted to kiss her he kissed her. If he wanted to be close, he was close. It was rather nice. She pulled away after a few moments and smiled up at him. “I think I sorely needed that,” she said.

“So I got the cheesecake for nothing?” he said with a grin, moving his hands to the small of her back.

She laughed softly. “I need that, too.” She slid her hands up so they were around his neck. “I’m sorry I’m late. One of the other coroners offered to do the last autopsy so the detectives in charge of the case could get their results quickly, so we worked out an exchange of services.”

“Oh?” he asked.

She nodded. “My colleagues know I have ‘the hook-up,’ apparently, so as his anniversary is next weekend I booked him this suite for the entire weekend, plus I left a hefty tab at the dining establishments here for him to impress her. I know we won’t be going there so I told him to tell me which ones were up to snuff for future date ideas. He said he would.”

He nodded at that. “I may have to find a way to thank him. I can have you a little longer tomorrow morning, right?”

“A little longer, yes,” she said with a nod. “But no two hour delays. Tomorrow I need to be on time. Just because I’m leaving the coroner’s office for the clinic as my primary job doesn’t mean I want to make the county upset with me. I do enjoy that work.”

“I know.” He leaned in and kissed her again, and she relaxed into it. To be honest, that felt quite nice. It made her feel better, at least a little, even if a tiny voice in her head said she didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve him. When he pulled away he reached over for her hand and they made their way to the hotel’s front desk. It didn’t take long for them to check in, and the staff was bending over backward to take care of them. She was so caught up in it all that she forgot about her worries as they were led up to the suite and shown the amenities. It was gorgeous; the bed was large, king size, and it had a canopy, which was something she’d always wanted as a girl. And when she peeked into the bathroom she saw there was a tub and shower as well as the hot tub, and it was all white marble and gold appliques around the mirrors. The wet bar was also quite nice, and she was glad for it. The urge to get stupidly drunk had passed but it would be nice to have something to drink. When their personal attendant left they moved towards the dining area and sat at the table before Leonard took out the cheesecake. Molly gave it a wide grin. “Cappuccino. My favorite.”

“Well, I know it’s not currant swirl, but I figured I can get that for you later,” he said, going to get them forks. “We don’t really need plates, do we?”

She shook her head. “No, not really. I think we can do just fine eating it out of the pie plate.” She watched him go get them each a fork and then bring them back, handing her one. They sat close to each other, each of them taking a bite of the cheesecake. She savoured the bite and then looked over at Leonard. Oh, he was so good to her. He had been, for so many years. He’d been so good for her and really, she didn’t deserve it. 

It must have shown on her face because he looked away, his gaze moving back towards the cheesecake. “You know, no matter what you think, all I care about is making sure you’re okay. I mean, I’ve known for years you loved him. I didn’t think it would go away overnight. I always guessed if your friend Sherlock showed up or someone else who looked like him showed up, you might get hit with feelings like this.” He got another forkful of food. “I don’t think I’m second best or anything.”

She paused in getting more cheesecake and slowly lowered her fork. “But I think you deserve better,” she said. 

“What, better than you?” he asked. “I don’t think there’s anything better than you, and even if there is, I don’t want it. I want _you_ , Molly. No one else.” He set his own fork down and then reached over for her hands, grasping them on the tabletop. “You said you still love me, right?”

She nodded. “Yes,” she said, running her thumb over his knuckles. “I do. Very much.”

“Good. Because I’m head over heels for you. And if I’ve got to tell you multiple times in multiple ways, I will. Hell, I’ll take out a billboard or something over by the clinic or your office if I have to if it’ll convince you so you can see it every time you look out the window.” She was surprised that that managed to get a smile out of her. “So I’ll make sure you know every time you think you don’t deserve me.”

She moved out of her seat and settled onto his lap. “I really do love you, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said, looking up at her with a grin. He ran a hand up and down her back. “You know you’ve turned me into a complete sap, right? Jim’s never going to let me live it down.”

“Well, if he gives you grief, tell him that it doesn’t matter, he’s a sap too,” she said.

He chuckled at that. “Did I tell you he thought we’d run off together and say to hell with our responsibilities for a while and then come back married?” he said.

“He’s delusional,” she said, shaking her head and then resting her forehead against his. “I mean, granted, we’re close, but…at least give us a few months, you know? I mean, if we ever do. I know you were going to marry Carol if she wanted you to but you don’t have to with me, and I don’t want you to feel you have to. You were married and I was engaged and neither of those things worked out, so maybe it’s not meant to be.”

“Maybe,” he said. “But if it did?”

“If it did, then I think it might be better the second time around,” she said with a smile, reaching up to frame his face. “But at least tonight we can pretend. I can see how good an actor you are.”

“I’m a damn good actor, thank you,” he said, sliding his hand up to cradle the back of her head before kissing her deeply. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back, and after a few moments he shifted and got up out of the seat, carrying her towards the bedroom. At least for the moment, he could distract her, and she would allow him. He could do his best to convince her that she really did deserve him. And maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to convince her.

She truly hoped he could.


End file.
